William was assigned problems 28 through 53 for homework last week. If William did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Answer: Instead of counting problems 28 through 53, we can subtract 27 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 26. We see that William did 26 problems. Notice that he did 26 and not 25 problems.